The Town Hero and the Singing Bullfighter
by WeirdlyAmusing
Summary: Levi is the hero of the town and the son of General Kenny Ackerman, the mayor of the town. Eren is a bullfighter who loves to sing and play guitar. He is the son of Grisha Yeager, the best bullfighter of his time. What happens when Levi goes to Eren's bullfight and has a... strange feeling? [Future smut, foul language, and gay pairing. Don't like, don't read!]


All rights go to Hajime Isayame, the creator of the manga, and the creators of the anime. I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Eren stared at the white plaster ceiling for what seemed like hours although it was only five minutes. He growled and abruptly sat up from his bed. Eren glared at the object in front of him. On a clothes stand was a beautiful and exquisite _traje de luces_. The color was somewhat turquoise but not exactly. It had so many different shades of blues and greens that you could not classify it as a mundane color. The hue perfectly matched Eren's eyes.

Adding to the magnificence, there were two symbols imprinted all over the fabric. One of them was an intricate golden yellow key and the other was the symbol of the town, Shinganshina. The town symbol was a four panel-shield with the silhouette of a woman with princess-like hair wearing a crown looking to the left. There was another symbol but it was only located on the back of the clothing. It was the Wings of Freedom, the sign of the town's military. He has the symbol sewn on the back because he admires and believes in the army.

Eren stood up and walked over to the attire. He touched the gold _corbatin_ lightly then ran his hands over the crisp white _camisa_ and on the gold bangles of the _chaquetilla_. He took a step back to examine the _talequilla_ , which had the same gold attachments as the _chaquetilla_. He looked over the rest of the clothes, the red sash that supposed to fasten around his waist, the alabaster _medias_ , the charcoal _zapatillas_. Eren refused to wear that dorky _montera_ and that stupid _castaneta_. That hat and bun are just dumb.

Eren looked above the outfit and saw the crimson muleta and in front of it, two one-edged _espadas_ made of hardened steel. Eren was an exceptional bullfighter. His father, Grisha Yeager, was always astonished with his son's skills. Eren had amazing form, was extremely graceful and fluid in his movements, was always able to put on a show, and used the _espada_ with a manner that was beyond his years and experience.

Now although Eren was an astounding bullfighter, he's a little apprehensive about one thing. And that thing is…

Actually killing the bull.

Yes yes, that is contradictory. The son of a Yeager, the legendary dynasty of epic bullfighters, was afraid of killing a bull in front of thousands of people. And even worse, his first official bull fight is tomorrow.

 **Kill me now.**

Eren sighed heavily and walked back to his bed to sulk and eventually fall asleep. As he dragged his feet, he spotted his beloved guitar. He stopped and gave a small smile. Eren walked over and grabbed his guitar and sat on the the windowsill. His guitar was a simple Spanish guitar with stunning quality. The one different thing about it is that it's pitch-black when normal Spanish guitars are a light or dark brown. He felt the moonlight on his face and he just stared out over the town. Cobblestone streets, humble houses, and the gleaming moon keeping Eren company on this quiet night.

The sound of tuning a guitar broke the silence. Eren strummed each chord to make sure it sounded good. He then placed his left hand on the neck of the guitar and his right just above the strings. He took a deep breath and began to play.

Soft music was heard throughout Eren's room. His talented fingers moved across the strings to create a beautiful ballad. He then began to hum and then he started singing.

 _ **I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for you.**_

He continued singing with his smooth and melodious voice.

 _ **I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for you.**_

Eren sang his heart out but not too loud so he wouldn't wake up the whole town.

After a bit, Eren finished the song. He felt better already. Eren had always loved music. His true dream was to become a musician but his father would never allow him to follow his dream. "You are a Yeager, Yeagers are not muscians." That was what his father always said. Before Eren could frown, he looked down at the writing engraved on the side of the body of the guitar.

 _ **Never stop playing from the heart**_

 _ **-Levi**_

Eren grinned like an idiot at the sight of this.

 **I'm still waiting, Levi.**

This is my first fanfiction so I apologize if it isn't good. In the next chapter, Levi will be the center of attention. That is, if you want me to continue this story.

These are the meanings of the Spanish words that I stated in the story.

 _Montera-_ the hat bullfighters wear.

 _Corbatin-_ the narrow necktie.

 _Chaquetilla_ \- a short and rigid jacket, with shoulder reinforcements, attached only at the upper shoulder.

 _Taleguilla_ \- the close-fitting tights which extend from the waist to underneath the knee.

 _Medias_ \- two pairs of socks or stockings.

 _Camisa_ \- the plain white shirt, worn beneath the chaquetilla.

 _Zapatillas_ \- flat slippers.

 _Muleta_ \- long cape used to entice the bull to charge. This has stiff reinforcing rods at the sides.

 _Castaneta_ \- a detachable hair adornment called a castañeta. Traditionally, the hair-bun was severed to indicate the torero was leaving the profession.

Please leave me reviews on how I can make this better.


End file.
